Tecmo Cup Soccer Game
|its Japanese original counterpart|Captain Tsubasa (FC)}} (known as Captain Tsubasa in Japan) is a video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Released in 1992-09-24 by Tecmo, it is a football (soccer) game. In the game you must fight your way from junior league all the way to the finals of World Cup. Tecmo Cup Soccer Game is a heavily Americanized version of Japanese Captain Tsubasa football (soccer) game released for the Famicom system, featuring a different main character, a different introduction and more western-looking players. The game contains elements from role-playing games as the players have skill levels and are mostly controlled by different kinds of text commands. Because of the unusual interface and presentation, Tecmo Cup Soccer Game did not attract casual gamers in its time and therefore had a relatively small fanbase. Differences The changes from Captain Tsubasa to Tecmo Cup Soccer Game include: * As stated above, the intro was slightly changed. When the game was turned on, a lonesome soccer ball can be seen on a blue floor, rather than being accompanied by a young Tsubasa (on a green floor, probably to indicate grass) as in the Japanese version. Also, in the Japanese version, the plane was still shown (without the sky) in front of the logo, while in the American version, the plane was not shown in front of the logo at all. * The main character (and pretty much all other characters except for the lovable announcer and the whistle-blower) have been altered. Tsubasa, a spiky-headed, black-haired kid, has been changed to Robin Field, a blonde young teenager. * Moete Hero, the theme for Captain Tsubasa, in the intro and the second half of the game, has been replaced. * When a new game begins, the words above the announcer that says "ON AIR" have been replaced with "TECMO!" (As it was brought to you by Tecmo.) Also, the "JBS" logo has been omitted. * The board behind Billy, the instructor, goes from green to blue. There are no kids sitting down with him. In other words, he is alone in that square. * Obviously, the password system doesn't have Japanese characters, which have been replaced with the English alphabet. * In the first half of the game, the song that plays while your team has the ball has been changed because it was a part of the song Moete Hero. * In Captain Tsubasa,you had to go through a short little sidequest after each match to have Taro Misaki play on your team, but his Tecmo Cup Soccer Game counterpart joins your team right away and is actually Robin's brother Cecil. * The quality of all goalkeepers in the game was dramatically upgraded, with some GKs (particularly the Zaps and Ninjas) being able to stop the special shot of Robin. Also, the GKs of Arabia (Argentina in the original), and Cameroon (formerly Uruguay) are very hard to beat. Gameplay sfgcEz8dDLc See also *Captain Tsubasa (Famicom) *Tecmo Cup Football Game (SMD) External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/nes/home/562938.html Tecmo Cup Soccer Game] at Gamefaqs *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tecmo_Cup_Soccer_Game Tecmo Cup Soccer Game] at English Wikipedia Category:Videogames Category:Videogames